


Silent Sorrow

by HowlingWolfie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Doc falls in love with princess, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Humanformers, Slow Build, Victorian Clothing, they have human names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingWolfie/pseuds/HowlingWolfie
Summary: (Again, I suck at summaries.)The queen passed away after giving birth to the last child of the kingdom. Everyone goes into mourning especially with the king locking himself away in his study. It seems after the death of the queen, visitors come to the castle. What are they here for again?"They will be your tutors. This is Dr. Richard, he will be teaching you and (b/n) about the human body." My father voice zones out as I stared at the man named Richard. His eyes are hypnotizing, drawing me in."(Y/n)!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Btw   
> Ratchet: Dr. Richard or rick  
> Optimus: Orion  
> Arcee: Alisea  
> Smokescreen: Sean  
> Bulkhead: Brandon  
> Bumblebee: Benjamin or ben

Mother always use to say that life can be decisive and indecisive. Meaning that you can make the choices in your life yet some of those choices are the ones you can't make nor control. Which was the situation right now. Choices I didn't choose. Choices she didn't choose except chosen her. I remembered her being on bedrest when she was pregnant with my youngest sibling.

Face pale of illness, hands cold with the fingertips turning blue. She was so frail that someone could easily bruise or break her with just a stray touch. Her (h/c) drained from its once brightful color. Her (e/c) colored eyes that was filled with warmth faded to nothing but blank. After my sibling was born, she passed away. 

They placed her in the garden underneath the rose bush with an angel statue weeping over her burial. It was a dark time for us especially for father, who had locked himself away in his study. Leaving us children alone to weep together. It was the morning after her burial.

Our brightful clothes were replaced with black. I fiddled with string on the back of the dress. Hildy movements were not helping with the situation. She twitched each time I tried to tie a knot. I sighed in annoyance as she twitched again. Forcing myself to give up but we were suppose to be ready. Ready for our guests that was soon to be coming. 

Very soon since they required us to be there and present. We do not know why or what, it was very well kept and silenced. A knock against the faded paint door resonated through the quiet room.

“My lady,” one of the older maids entered “Your guests are soon to be here. Your fath- Oh for heaven's sake Hildy! Stop squirming so your sister can easily finish dressing you!”

“Noo! I don't want to wear this dress! I want to wear my pretty dress!” Hildy whined

“Hildy, you must understand that you can't. It's inappropriate right now to wear them. Since father is mourning just as we are.” I calmly explained to her as I quickly tied the strings together.

She whined as she stomped her feet against the wooden floor. Her wailing grows louder into screams, making my ears ring. I rubbed my forehead hoping to ease my headache but it wasn't doing much for me.

“Enough Hildy. You're not helping with your sister's headache.” a deeper voice calmed Hildy down from her tantrum.

I silently sent a thank you look to my twin brother. He gave me a weak smile in return as he gently pat the newborn baby's back in his arms. He had bags underneath his dull (e/c) eyes, his energy was drained from him. The black clothing he wore made him seem dark and mysterious yet ill. His (h/c) hair was pulled back from his view, with a few locks resting around his ears and upon his neck. His untamed beard was trimmed down to a goatee.

He was taller than me, I don't remember how tall though. Probably around six foot four or an inch more. I noticed he was getting wobbly. I took Mairead out of his arms while patting his shoulder.

“When has it been since the last time you've slept, (b/n)?” I asked worriedly in a lowered voice

“I really don't remember. Probably a few hours ago? I don't know.” He shrugs his shoulder before smiling timidly. I furrowed my brows at him as my worry increases. He noticed this as he grabs my unoccupied hand, squeezing it to cease them.

“Hey, don't worry about me. Besides we have other things to worry, (y/n).” he reassured

I arched a brow in disbelief at his words but couldn't help myself to believe his words. Another maid enters the room, she curtsies in front of us.

“My princess and prince, the guests have arrived.” she spoke 

I nodded at her announcement, waving my hand for her dismissal. The older maid that was in the room, helping the others into their clothes. Hurriedly gathered us children up at the door. She pushes (b/n) to the front with me behind him, I tried my best not to jostle around too much. Considering Mairead was in my arms, one wrong movement could upset her. The maid gestures us outside to the corridor. My nerves felt like they were jumbled, going crazy.

I was very curious of what the guests were here for. Though I tried not to think much on about it. We were guided to the library that was closed off. This was mother favorite part of the kingdom. She would come here in her spare time to read every single book she could. She would even read them to me and (b/n) when we were children. I'm guessing father wanted to shut everything off that reminded him of mother. Even the garden was banned, we're stuck inside for the rest of this winter. 

Mother was bright, highly-spirited, stubborn, and caring. I understood why father choose mother. Everything around her radiates off of her onto others. She was loved by all. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying right then and there. I almost bumped into (b/n) back when he suddenly stopped. My thoughts had disappeared like clouds. I tripped a bit over my feet. I felt embarrassment burn through my face and system when I could feel the eyes on me. I looked down, not even bothering to look into my father's face.

I straighten my posture as he cleared his throat.

“Children, these are our guests today. Come, greet them.” There was a hint of warmth still in his tone but it was weak. He sounded so tired yet cold. Though we pretended not to notice.

(B/n) placed a hand on my back, pacing the other one on our little sister, Gilda. With the rest hiding behind my skirts or (b/n) frock coat. Leading us forward to the table that the guests sat at. I lifted my head a little, one gentleman that was sitting in one of the chairs caught my attention. He had bright copper colored hair, which was weird for someone to have that bright of a color for hair. There evidence of white streaks through his short and tidied bright hair. 

His eyes were fierce. The color of them was an icy blue with a tint of green. There was a hint of wrinkles upon his firm face, his glasses rested upon his slight roman nose. His jaw was squared, I could see faint cheekbones. He had a petite goatee on his chin which surprisingly didn't have any white streaks. His eyes came into contact with mine.

I quickly looked away, pretending that I wasn't looking at him. (B/n) bowed slightly while I dropped into a small curtsy. They smiled at us while I felt the man's stare burned on my skin. I shivered lightly underneath his gaze. (B/n) brows furrowed in concern but didn't say nothing.

“Children, our guests will be your tutors. This is Dr. Richard, (y/n) and (b/n), you two will be placed with him. Alongside with Orion, they will teach you about anatomy, medicine, history, and chivalry.” My father's voice zones out as I stared again at the said named man eyes. I felt like I was drowning in them, I was hypnotized by them.

“(Y/n)!”

I jolted up in surprise at my name being yelled. Embarrassment floods my veins when I noticed the look upon my father's face. I held back the tears while one of the males at the table stood up.

“Your majesty, if I may.” his baritone voice resonates my ears. Sending a blanket of tranquility over me. My tears instantly dries up from the calming effect he gave me. Father looks at him with eyes hard as steel, he motions him to continue. 

“It seems that they are not well rested from my view. Seeing how your eldest daughter is drifting in and out. Am I correct, old friend?” he looks at Dr. Richard, waiting for an answer. Dr. Richard nods his head,

“It seem so. Some of them have bags underneath their eyes. Please, your majesty, have a little pity on them. Especially for your daughter.”

I felt my face burn red as I looked over to father. He had his eyes on me and the rest of my siblings. He sighs as he rubbed the space between his eyes. He looks away while solemnly nodding. 

“Forgive me, my children. Lately things have been on my mind and putting me on edge. Now, is there anything we need to discuss before I leave for the months?”

“I do,” (b/n) piped up, father arches a brow at him

“Who's going to watch over the youngest while me and (y/n) are being taught?”

“Ahh,” father blinks in surprise “Thank you my son for reminding me. Benjamin, Brandon, Sean, and Alisea will be watching over them.” He motions over to the three younger males and a female. “No need to worry. Anything else?”

I opened my mouth though I shut it. Father sharply nods his head,

“That will be all.”


	2. Chap. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this chapter is kind of crappy. Anyway, enjoy.

I stared at the door. Mother's door to be precise. Father made sure that it was locked up tight. Where no one could enter the room. The key was hidden somewhere. Not that I know of but I was desperate to enter her room.

To see one last time of the beautiful room that smelled of rich lavender, soft baby powder, and flowers. To see the books that were placed alphabetical order on the shelf. I was desperate, longing to see the room. Sadly, I wasn't allowed to nor anyone was allowed to. Not even servants or maids were allowed either.

It been about a week ever since father's departure. My curious little mind wanted to know where he was going. When I asked one of the butlers that came up to our room one day to serve peppermint tea with a hint of honey for my younger siblings. While me and (b/n) had the normal. Along with a side of biscuits for us.

I watched his posture stiffen a bit, he looks at me with a tight expression. He glimpsed around him to make sure no one was watching nor the others were listening. He lowers down to my ear and whispered,

“Your father went off into war. Seeing how one of his enemies decided to strike one of the villages. Especially after your mother's death.” with that he said nothing else and left the room.

I forced myself away from her door. Down the corridor with many paintings framing the walls. They were cheerful, filled with bright colors but with the air filled with heavy sadness. They looked like foreigners that didn't match the now darken castle. Just mocking anyone that past them. To fill them with envy. Envy for its brightful, cheerful colors. Making them longing to have that once again. One particular painting was covered with a sheer, black cloth. I knew what it was.

Underneath it was a painting of mother and father. A painting where mother was sitting in a chair, there that laid in her arms was a baby. That baby was (b/n). While another one laid in fathers arms which was me. Their eyes filled with joy, warmth and love. With cheeks glowing. With smiles painted onto their lips. No wonder why they covered it. Not just because of mother but because of the happiness that shared in the painting.

I yawned underneath my hand as I made my way down to the stairs. I have stayed up late comforting Beatrice, Fedna, and Daia from their nightmare. I don't remember much about it from last night. The only thing I could remember was them saying something about mother. The thought kept burning into my mind, it hurts to think about it.

I jolted in surprise as I heard a series of clatter from the kitchen with shouting right behind it. A few cackles of laughter came bounding up the stairs, I saw a young boy come barreling up to me.

“Charles, what did you do?” I questioned even though knowing he's up to no good again.

A childish grin slides onto his face. His mischievous brown eyes twinkled in the soften light of the sun flowing in through the curtains that were covering the windows. His bright blonde hair tousled from sleep, not even brushing it for once. His cravat was misplaced and tied wrong. Even though there was things going on, his smile was still bright. His mouth opened up to explain but he was cut off by an angry yell.

“PRINCE CHARLES! YOU COME BACK HERE YOUNG MAN!”

Charles quickly hid behind my skirts. I looked down at him, arching a brow. He sheepishly smiles at me. I shook my head at him before turning to the task at hand. Oh boy, it was Ms. Oldworths. Her face was red and I mean red like a tomato. She was mother's maid before she became ours.

She stood there with her arms crossed in front of her. She idly tapped her foot against the floor. Glaring at Charles with eyes burning into him.

“Ms. Oldworths, may I ask what's happening?”

“Prince Charles placed a smoke bomb in the kitchen. A colored one if I must say.” she hissed

I gave him a disapproving look. Watching him slink back a bit. I rubbed my forehead tiredly before placing my hand on Charles back. Pushing him in front of me.

“Go help her clean it up please. Do not argue with me. Go.” I spoke in a firm tone

He lets out a groan of annoyance as Ms. Oldworths grabbed the tip of his ear with her fingers. Walking back downstairs with Charles to the now brightly colored covered kitchen

“Come now young man. We have a lot to clean up.” she pressed

Besides Charles shenanigans. It was the same as always throughout the day. Waking up, dressing ourselves. Eating whatever the cooks have to give us. Wander about, longing to open Mother's door. No letters or updates from father. The same old, same old.

Until the sun went down as the moon started rising from its slumber. The rest of my siblings were put to bed. Except for me. It was hard to sleep. I stared straight at the ceiling. Listening to their soft breaths.

A gentle knock upon the door roused me from the bed. I opened it up to see Mr. Rein, one of the elderly butler's of the castle. Loyal to the heart and honest to the soul. There faint tear stains that I could see in the soft candlelight. I tilted my head in worry before my eyes drifted down to see a letter resting his hand.

I hesitantly picked it up. Upon the letter it said it came from Dr. Richard. I opened it up to see he had listed from what he had found from mother's body before she was buried. In big, fat bolded letters it said ‘POISON WAS FOUND INSIDE.’

“Poisoned?” (b/n) exclaimed

“That's what it said in Dr. Richards letter.” I muttered weakly

“There's must be a mistake,” (b/n) shuttered “It has to be a mistake. If mother was poisoned then it would've kil-”

“Don't finished that sentence!” I snapped harshly, watching (b/n) reel back in surprise. I mumbled a quick sorry to him.

“Whatever you do. Do not tell father of this. He need not to know.” I explained numbly

“Why not?” (b/n) questioned worriedly

“Because I was told of this by Mr. Rein last night. He wouldn't explain why. Though he seemed frantic about it which I had never seen that way of him.”

“Do...Do you think he has something to do with it?” 

“(b/n)! Why would you think of something like that? You know Mr. Rein would never ever do something like that!”

“(Y/n), I'm sorry! I just assumed th-” it was already too late. I was out of the bedroom by the time he was trying to explain. I huffed angrily as I hastily walked down the corridor. I've noticed a figure walking my way.

Two figures in fact. One was shorter while the other was tall and somewhat lanky looking. I've realized it was Dr. Richard and a male with whitish blonde hair. He had rich baby blue eyes. He wore black waistcoat with a red puff and a white shirt. A very dark wood colored coat over it. Glasses hung out of his coat pocket.

“Dr. Richard? What are you doing here? Who's this?” I asked

Dr. Richard cleared his throat before explaining. 

“I came here to tell you that your studies are moved to next week. Starting freshly early in the morning. Since Orion is not here with us right now to deal with your said studies. Considering the fact he is with your father at war. Derek here will be taking over his place for now.” he grumbled

The male named Derek, bowed politely.

“It will be such an honor to teach you and your brother to the best of my abilities, my lady.” he spoke with such pristine elegance. I curtsied,

“I'm looking forward to it. I will speak to my brother about this. May I...May I speak to Dr. Richard?...alone?...please?”

Derek nodded as he made his way down to the other hallway. I watched him completely disappeared behind the wall. I turned towards Dr. Richard, seeing that his eyes were instantly locked with mine. I inhaled deeply before speaking with no emotion. 

“What do you mean ‘Poison was found inside’ of my mother's body?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling mistakes.


End file.
